


Doctor Strange’s Powers: Seraphim Shield, Grinsom Bands of Cyttorak, Eldritch Whip, Rings of Raggadorr

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange's Powers [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Magic, powers, spell, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Doctor Strange’s Powers: Seraphim Shield, Grinsom Bands of Cyttorak, Eldritch Whip, Rings of Raggadorr

People often confuse the Rings of Raggadorr with the Shields of Seraphim. The shields are way larger and can reflect energy, the rings are smaller, their energy is more aggressive and they might amplify the impact of a punch and burn or be thrown. Also, the rings seem to be able to act like a shortcut if the sorcerer wants to conjure other spells. We still didn’t see Stephen hitting someone with the Rings, he used them for intimidation so far, but according to the concept art, the rings are deadly and can cut like blades too. I would go crazy if the added that energy tail to Strange’s slashes in the movie.  
[(pic source, check for more concept art)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ryanlangdraws.com%2Funtitled-gallery&t=N2E2MzI1YzBkZDgzNTcwMzFlNTNmNWM4ZTk5ZDRkMzUyZGQ4ODgyNyxNMmFmTk53Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177394725502%2Fdoctor-stranges-powers-week&m=0)

**T** **hese are the rings:**

[Originally posted by tomloki](https://tmblr.co/Z-fxgj2ZRjb-a)

**This is the shield:**

  
  


The Eldritch Whip and the Crimson Bands are different too. The whip burns and it’s a lot more thinner, golden and violent, causing pain and impact, like a legit photonic whip, while the bands are larger, and even if they burn, their focus is resistance, and of course, they’re more…red. 

**Whip:**

[Originally posted by ageofsuperheroes](https://tmblr.co/ZVJG4o2CfoEn4)

**Bands:**

  



End file.
